Happy Birthday Otouto
by evilRevan
Summary: It was Izuna's birthday and Madara stood at his tombstone. Madara began to remember the one thing his brother wanted above all. "I wish for the world to be at peace." It was Izuna's birthday wish. A wish Madara hoped to fulfill. MadaXIzu Fluff!


**Happy Birthday Otouto**

**

* * *

**

The sun's rays of sunlight bore heavily on the hungry and thirsty ground below. There was no green grass as the horrible heat waves sucked up every bit of moisture in both the air and ground. Needless to say, A fire would break out any minute.

But even in this horrible heat, one lone man choose to travel in this wasteland he called home... Long charcoal hair flew in the wild and raging winds around the tall stoic male. The sunlight bounced off the man's extremely pale and unhealthy skin. Crimson armor hung around his shoulders, back, and over his chest. Loud rattling soon echoed as the man moved one leg infront of the other at a steady pace. The very way the man walked had a feeling of pain and a heavy burden he bore. If anyone guessed that. They were right.

Parched plains soon gave way to rich and fertile grounds. High above the rich and promising grounds was a high cliff. One that was restricted to many and opened to few. With crimson eyes focused on that spot for a brief moment, The warrior made his way up the old rocky path. The time this took was just a tiny dent in his agenda. For himself, time was never a problem. But for others... Time was everything. Shame the charcoal warrior realized this too late..

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

Obsidian eyes stared vacantly at a large and vine covered tombstone. Infront of the brittle stone were different kinds of expensive flowers, all of which signaled some kind of feeling in one way or another. Thin pale lips pressed tightly together as a sigh soon followed. A large pale hand ripped at the vermin like vines that covered the deceased person's name from his eyes. As the name slowly started to appear, the vines began to decrease. A few letters were the first things the man saw before entire name appeared before his eyes.

"Uchiha... Izuna." The deceased name was uttered in a low whisper like voice. Pain, sorrow, regret, anything and everything that had to do with human emotions was felt in that name. A sigh rode the wild wind just as the cloud parted. Bright rays of sunlight shined down upon the poor man's tombstone. With a simple movement, his head was lifted up to the sky. His thin pale lips were parted slightly, heavy breathing soon echoed all around.

"Happy Birthday Otouto.."

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

**

* * *

**

An adorable pout appeared on a young boy's face. The color of his eyes were slightly narrowed in disappointment as the gleam of youth resided in his black eyes. Long rich black hair was held back in a low ponytail. This was done to keep his eyes free of his annoying long hair. Obviously, the young boy favored long hair more than short hair.

"Izuna you heard me. I'm not telling you anything." A very stubborn and stern voice spoke to the young boy. The person who spoke to him was slightly a little older than the pouting boy, maybe by a few years at most. His long charcoal hair hung down almost to his ass at this point. It was wild and untamed, spiking up every which way. Pale eyelids were firmly shut over pouty obsidian eyes.

Obviously the young little boy wasn't giving up. So he attempted again. "Aniki! Please!? I wanna know what you're planning for my birthday!" He kept on staring at his older brother with those big and cute eyes of his. But alas, those adorable eyes failed him. "Izuna..." Irritation echoed angrily as he said his younger brother's name. "You will find out later tonight." Were the simple words that made his younger brother pout even more in annoyance. "You're evil Madara!"

A deep an amused chuckle soon followed those cute words. "Maybe I am Izuna. You're still not getting me to tell you." Pale eyelids rose to reveal his obsidian eyes finally. Those wild eyes had a flicker of satisfaction as he saw his younger brother pouting unhappy. It was his otouto's way of admitting defeat sometimes. With another chuckle Madara walked fluidly over to his brother. A large hand was on top Izuna's head, ruffling up his neat hair. "I'll tell you this Otouto. You won't be disappointed." With those kind and sweet words finally uttered, a large innocent smile appeared on Izuna's face. In turn, Madara smiled right back.

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

**

* * *

**

Whines were constantly being uttered under a pitch black night. "Aniki....Madara?" Izuna uttered out quietly. Judging from his voice it sounded as if he was annoyed and anxious. A little chuckle came from behind the young boy. "Izuna, patience." He scolded teasingly. Of course, Izuna never had alot of patience for anything. "But Aniki! I'm the one with the blindfold here!" Izuna whined once more, placing his hands on the pure white cloth that obstructed his sight. "Shut up." "Meanie!"

It took only thirty minutes before the two brothers finally reached their destination. Once Madara was sure his brother was going to rop off the cloth, he removed it himself. In a matter of minutes his young brother was staring wide eyed at the sky. For the first time in many years... There were actually millions or billions on stars that lit up the sky. Madara teased him constantly about his love of things shiny and sparkly. But as of right now, Madara couldn't tease his brother. The ecstatic and joyous face he had on was enough to make Madara seal his lips. "Do you like it Otouto?" When asked this question Izuna spun around, now facing his older brother. "YES!" With that shouted loudly and happily Izuna preceded to give Madara a big hug. In that cute fluffy little moment Madara laughed loudly at his brother's antics. "I swear mother and father got your gender wrong!" He lightly teased his brother. But all he got was a roll of the eyes and poke in the ribs.

As the hours went on, both boys stared up at the gleaming skies. Madara never knew why exactly his brother loved the stars. Perhaps Izuna had a Idea of what they really were. Then again, maybe not. Obsidian eyes glanced over at his silent and younger brother whom sat next to himself.. Izuna was obviously happy at this point in time. As time slowly passed Izuna suddenly jumped up. "Look Madara!" In that cute and adorable voice was undeniable surprise. Madara directed his eyes at the sky only to see something moving ridiculously fast through the sky. There was a trail of what was perhaps light or smoke? Madara wasn't so sure what trailed behind that star. But whatever it was, the thing was nearly out of their sight.

"I see it Otouto. What is it?" Izuna's eyes lit up immediately as Madara puzzled over the weird anomaly. "It's a shooting star Aniki! They say if you wish on it your wish will come true." He said and then went silent. Madara took this as his way of making a silent wish. Once Izuna's eyelids fluttered back open did Madara question his brother. "What did you wish for Otouto?" With the biggest and sweetest smile Izuna replied. "I wish for the world to be at peace..." Madara laughed at that seemingly impossible wish. But none the less. Madara also had a part of him that wanted that as well. A small sigh escaped Madara's lips, eyes still staring at the quick shooting star. "Happy Birthday Otouto."


End file.
